Freed Bird
by Selena Dobrev
Summary: The time had come for the Dragon Queen's reign, to rule over Westeros.


**A/N: Please Read:** I am back. This is going to be a big note. It's been many months since I last updated Caged Bird, I've tried to return to writing it these past few weeks, but seem to be stuck with Writer's Block as where to pick up from, so for now, Caged Bird is on hold. However, this new story, is basically like a sequel for Caged Bird, you can say, there will be some spoilers for the future chapters of Caged Bird's so it's your choice to read, but there will be no flashbacks, only some possible extended explanations for certain scenes, character relationships, etc. as I do not wish to give away anything that will appear eventually in Caged Bird, and I know this will cause confusion for readers, but I will try my best to provide notes and you can always PM me with questions and I will gladly answer to the best of my extent. So, this is also to explain why Dany and Jon's relationship later in this chapter. This story takes place at least a year and half after Caged Bird. So please bear with me and enjoy! Caged Bird is by_ NO_ means being abandoned! Characters may be OC, I apologize, I will try to keep it as canon as I can!

Thank you all so much for sticking with Caged Bird and me for so long! You are all amazing readers, I truly you hope enjoy this chapter as my Christmas gift to you all!

_Chapter 1: Everything Changes_

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

She stood among the mounds of corpses, surrounded by blood and fire. In one swift moment, she'd forgotten where the line between pride and fear was drawn. Moments ago, she'd been so sure, so ready to steal the throne, and now she was lost. The game of thrones was over. She had won. And yet, there was no victory to celebrate, no happiness to be shared, the putrid stench of decaying bodies churned her already shriveled stomach. She was pale and quiet when it ended, and the earth shattering shriek of her draconic children broke her reverie. The thunderous, drumming beats of wings drifted to the chaste of flaps as her beloved dragons descended to settle at her side. All three reveling in their accomplishments in gentle croons and nestling their large heads beneath her raised hands.

"Well done my children," Daenerys whispered tenderly, her blue eyes softened in stellar warmth at the sight of them, her grown dragons.

"Milady, are you alright?" A weary, low voice asked suddenly from behind.

Turning, Dany's ethereal face gentled to a smile at the sight of Barristan Selmy. "I don't know yet, Ser Barristan." The destruction around them left a depressing weight upon her skin, she had hoped to avoid such bloodshed, but her hopes had seemed to diverge with the fate of King's Landing. The part of her heart that hadn't turned to stone, ached, the few traces of light breaking through the smoke swept skies offered it a glimmer of promised solace as she took in the silence of death around her.

"What will you do now?" Ser Barristan coaxed from the Targaryen heir.

"I will do as my heart guides me," She answered blatantly as she mounted Balerion. Her airy gown was torn and tattered, revealing glimpses of damaged skin beneath. Silver-tinted blood slowly trickled from each open wound, and bruises both old and new clotted every expanse of uncovered skin. The only part of her the managed to go almost completely untouched was her face. Not even her greatest enemy dared to mar the beauty that rested there. They were quite satisfied in tearing her down piece by piece. Their pleasure only grew as a piece of her shattered, but she'd conquered them all, all in a pandemonium of blood and fire. Leaning forward, she caressed the black dragon's face, whispering sweetly her command, "Sōvētēs."

With a shrill cry, Balerion took off with a deafening stroke of his wings, his brothers following closely behind. The dragons soared with graceful glides over the soundless battlefield, only moments ago was roaring with battle cries and the sounds of men meeting the cruel hand of death as they cut one another down for the sake of a senseless victory urging them on.

The dark shadows and piercing snarls of her draconic children was enough to gather the attention of the remaining soldiers, the people of King's Landing and of Westeros alone. The gargantuan beasts landed on the pillars of the Red Keep. Balerion landed before the large gates of the castle. Daenerys dismounted, people cowered, hiding behind anything that offered a cloak of shelter.

"Please do not hide, I will not harm you, nor will my dragons. You have my word!" Dany's sweet voice rang out. The masses slowly began to assemble, some in admiration of her beauty, some in fear, others intrigued by the delicate woman who stood before them. Her gaze swept among the pool of women, children, men. Her heart ached at the sight of them. She could easily make out the painful protruding of their rib bones, the sunken appearance of their eyes, the hollowness in their cheeks, and the sickly paleness of their filth ridden skin. The stench of disease assaulted her, and she silently wept for them. "No one will harm any of you any longer." She vowed gently, eyes tapering with tenderness.

"You will never rule," A voice seethed withering from between the bodies. Dany's eyes narrowed at the sight of her unkempt form, the Lannister lioness, Cersei. "Is this the queen you want to rule? She will go mad like her father!"

"Little Daenerys Targaryen," Her hiss slid through the air, coiling around her rigid form. Her blue eyes narrowed into slits as her grip upon a sword's hilt tightened as it hung loosely in its sheath at her side. Slowly she withdrew the Valyrian steel longsword. She twirled the hilt between her slim fingers and slammed the tip into the ground.

"I will never fear a wounded lioness," Daenerys murmured icily. "Your family's reign has gone on too long. I have come to end it."

Cersei glared angrily, "You filthy inbred child, and you dare to lecture me!"

Daenerys held her Valyrian longsword against the Lannister woman's throat. "This sword has yet to shed blood by my hand. But, she is experienced in slaying; some may remember her, her name is Dark Sister. I am certain she would greatly enjoy the taste of Lannister. Don't you agree?" She questioned, her eyes, though cold and distant, were filled with an intense hatred for the being standing before her. She pushed the blade until it bit into the skin of her neck. Blood swelled and ran down the length of the blade, dripping off the tip and falling onto the dry and cracked ground beneath her feet. The Targaryen heir withdrew the sword. "Leave here, and never return. That is my gift to you, your life. Return and I shall show you no mercy."

"You may think you have won, little bird, but you are sadly mistaken." Cersei spoke through coughing spells. "Even as you cut me down and end my existence, the madness that runs in your veins will live on, haunting you for eternity. Everything the Lannisters stand for, everything we've done, and everything you failed to do will live and fester inside of you until you can no longer stand to look upon yourself."

Dany lifted the sword to her throat once more, though she showed no physical signs of anger, it showed in her eyes. An inferno was building beneath their blue surfaces, churning and growing. She was reminded of how she had had to abandon the lives of friends and loved ones to her, her family, to this war, to her crusade. How she had disgraced their purpose and memory. In her anger and haste, she pressed to firmly on the blade. It sliced easily through the column of her neck, decapitating her in the process. Her body stayed suspended for a few seconds, but her head toppled backwards and rolled a good distance away. As it slowed in its momentum, the head rested so that her ever grinning face and condemning eyes burrowed into hers.

All pairs of eyes latched onto her body, covering her like a second skin. Pain laced her body, shooting through her veins like darkness racing towards her heart at the sight of their scrutinizing stares.

"What makes you any better than the Lannisters?" A voice quivered among the mass, soon that voice was met with agreement and more voices began to rise. Balerion, Rhaegal, and Viserion released outraged screeches, causing the people of King's Landing to cower away, Dany raised her hand silencing her dragons instantly.

"You could not ask for a better queen than Daenerys Targaryen," A familiar, kind voice spoke up among the crowd; they parted to reveal a man with mass of dark curls, and piercing brown eyes. The bastard sword Longclaw perched upon his shoulder, a pure white direwolf stood at his side. His eyes gazed upon the Targaryen heir, eyes filled with tender affection for her.

"The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch speaks the truth," Another voice quipped in; there stood none other than Tyrion Lannister. "You could not find a more befitting queen." He glanced up at her with a look of admiration. Dany's eyes softened at the sight of him. They accumulated an odd relationship, which quickly grew into friendship of her time at King's Landing, when she accompanied Eddard Stark.

Daenerys gazed around at the unconvinced crowd, "I promise you upon my name as Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, we will live in peace once again. I will love you all, not just as a queen, but as a mother would her own children. No harm will ever befall any of you again. I promise you this, blood of my blood. We are one."

Dany looked among the many faces, hoping, praying for a sign they accepted her. Soon, as a slow uproar of cheer rang out among the death, the destruction and desolation, light had returned. A smile graced the lips of Dany, as the people of Westeros embraced her as their new queen.

* * *

Dany walked through the halls of the Red Keep, her new home. There was much change to come, this was only the beginning. She sighed; she had yet to prepare herself for the onslaught that was slowly creeping forward.

"What ails the new Queen of King's Landing?" Dany spun around to the sight of a waiting Tyrion Lannister, a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"My dear little friend," Daenerys beamed instantly through her weariness. "There is much change to come, changes I must make and choose for the good of all of Westeros. It's so no easy task for one person, which is why I must ask a request of you."

"Go on," Tyrion prompted curiously.

Dany smiled sweetly, "Will you become the Hand of the Queen?"

"Your highness-"

"Dany." She corrected immediately with a mirthful smile. "You promised to lend me your support, Tyrion Lannister. Does a lion of House Lannister go back on his word?"

"No, but-"

"Good, then I expect to see you at the break of dawn tomorrow to discuss our next steps." Dany smiled in feigned innocence.

Tyrion cracked a barely-there-smirk for her benefit, "As you wish, Dany." He gave an exaggerated bow as Dany laughed. He nodded kindly to her as he retreated down the halls he'd grown so familiar with. There was much he had to do, to discuss, with the remaining Lannisters. A dark shadow of smile rose among his lips, oh how he would indeed enjoy this.

"You've been queen for less than a day and already you're giving orders?" A warm, teasing voice chuckled. Dany spun around, eyes shining with all the happiness in the world. Tears began to grow, hot and quickly, streaming down the ivory skin of her cheeks.

"Jon," She whispered, rushing into his arms, he caught her in her crusade, arms tightening instinctively around her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," Jon whispered into her hair lovingly. He leaned away for a moment, taking in the sight of her. "You've grown even more beautiful, Dany."

Dany laughed, "That's the first thing you choose to say to me?"

Jon leaned in to brush his fingers along her cheek and drawing her forward until she felt his lips brush against hers. Her body instantly molded against his. His mouth hotly descended upon hers, he wasted no time to slide his tongue past her lips, tasting and plundering her sweetness. The warmth and gentleness of his lips moving expertly over hers was bliss. His strong arm locked around her waist, and hand cupping her cheek, "I love you Daenerys Targaryen, my beautiful dragon."

"I love you Jon Snow, always and forever." Dany vowed quietly to him.

* * *

Never had she felt so loved, from the beginning when Jon led her to a spare room and laid her down against the cool sheets of the bed, to the midmorning where they sat, talking about nothing and everything as he tended to her wounds, tenderly stroking her hair and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead and each wound. Her body ached pleasantly as she sighed contently against his chest.

"Are you not tired?" Jon's husky voice whispered in her ear.

A smile found its way onto her lips as he rested his chin upon on her shoulder. He rubbed his thumb over the fingers she'd laced with his over her shoulder.

"In a longtime I'm happier awake," Daenerys spoke quietly as Jon pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

"What troubles you, Dany?" Jon paused in cleaning a wound on her shoulder to look her in the eye.

"It's nothing."

"I've not known you this long to accept that as an answer. Something is wrong."

"Please, do not ruin this time we have to share together."

Jon sighed finally giving in to her plea, "You have always been strong, Dany, and I trust you know what it is you're doing."

"I do," With a gentle smile, her gaze resurfaced to meet Jon's. "I learnt to be strong from you."

He chuckled, his lips slowly pressing into a firm line. "Dany, whatever happened to the old days?"

She smiled sympathetically, "We grew up."

"Everything has changed."

"And it will continue to change," Dany murmured lost in a daydream as her hand came to press to her stomach. She turned sharply, an unreadable expression on her ethereal face. "Will you leave?"

"I don't know," Jon spoke after a moment, though his eyes told her differently. Reaching out, she intertwined their fingers, offering his hand a squeeze before guiding it to stomach. He looked at their joined hands pressed against her flat stomach; it only took a moment for realization to set in, his eyes quickly searched hers for any sign of acknowledgement.

"Months from now, I will bear a child." Dany's sweet voice rung in his ears, "our child."

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update! All things from Caged Bird still apply to this story such as Elaena being Jon's mother, etc. PM if you have any questions! Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
